Missing You
by inukag4eva2282
Summary: 3 years...3 years of living with the pain of not seeing each other. How do Inuyasha and Kagome feel about the 3 year sepertion. How much did they miss each other?


**A.N Well heres my newest One-shot! i was walking in Wal-Mart one day when the idea hit me! hah its so wierd how i get my ideas..lol well im sorry i haven't been able to update my stories, both "A Heart's Desire" and "Scars of My Heart" school has just been super busy plus cheer tryouts and dance tryouts haven't helped. So you know i have started the next chapters of both but haven't had a chance to finish them. since everything is starting to kool down i should be able to update soon! i will try to as fast as i can! well i hope you like this one! ENJOY!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha, :'( why must life be so cruel???**

**Missing You**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

It's been 3 years... 3 long and tiring years since I've been to the feudal era, seen my friends and most importantly.... the love of my life. After the well closed I tried and tried to go back but it never worked. After I found I couldn't go back my heart started to ache, like a piece of me was left there with him.... Inuyasha. Oh how much I miss him, the crude, arrogant, ego-tisticle hanyou that stole my heart. I don't know when or why I fell in love with him but I do know that I love him more then anything in the world.

Even though he was someone I thought I would never fall for there are many good qualities to him. I know that he would never let me get hurt; he was always there when I needed him. He was caring in his own way and I know that he has a big heart under the mask he hides himself in, even though he would never admit it. Everytime I was sick he would take care of me... nurture me till I got better.

My heart aches to this day, the dull throbbing has been with me since the well closed, and I have a feeling it will never go away. So here I am; a day after my graduation, exactly 3 years and 8 days since the well closed. I know it's stupid that I remember the days but I can't forget something that was so big in my life. Today I was going to meet my friends when I stopped by the well house, looking at the house with a sorrowful look on my face I turned away to go met my friends, even though my heart wanted to go back....to the feudal era...my friends...and him… where I belong….

As I was with my friends my mind kept trying to come up with a reason the well closed, the only reason I could think was because the jewel was gone, my only connection to that world. But for some reason that didn't feel right. "Kagome.....Kagome....KAGOME!!!" Eri yelled as she tried to get my attention, "huh?" I said, snapping my head towards her  
friends "are you ok Kagome?" "Yeah in fine, I'm just sad that you three are all leaving me." "Don't worry Kagome, we will be sure to send letters. Why aren't you going to college though?" Ayumi said as she looked at me.

Shrugging my shoulders I said, "There's no reason for me to go to college. I'm going to take over the family business." Even though that wasn't true, I wasn't going to college because I wanted to stay close to the well…just incase it open… As Ayumi, Yumi, and Eri continued to talk about what they were going to do at college I tried to listen, but my mind never wondered far from the well.

After saying goodbye to my friends I walked home, wondering how everyone was in the feudal era, where Sango and Miroku married? Did they have kids? How was Shippo? And most importantly, how was Inuyasha?

As I walked up the shrine steps, my eyes caught the sight of the well house. Deciding to go in there I slowly walked up the well house steps, slowly opening the door I walked down the short steps, leaving the door open so the light could flood in. Seeing the well in the middle of the house brought tears to my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away, I could not cry again over this. As I walked up to the well I laid my hands softly against the wells lip. I looked down the well, only to see dirt at its bottom. As I looked down memories flooded my mind, from the day Mr. Centipede pulled me down the well on my 15th birthday to the day Inuyasha brought me back right before the well closed. As the memories continued to flood my mind I closed my eyes to reminisce in the good times with my friends.

As the memory of him finding me in the darkness came to me, a smile formed on my mouth as I remembered the feel of his lips against mine. My hand subconsciously went to my lips as I remembered what happened after we beat Naraku. I had been sucked into a mediou. I was in the darkness for so long and almost gave into the jewel when I heard his voice; it gave me hope and that's when I knew what the correct wish was, but I was going wait for Inuyasha. After I decided that he suddenly appeared before me both of our eyes were big as we looked at each other, once he whispered my name I knew it was him; my eyes watered as I whispered his name too, before he pulled me into his arms.

I held him tightly against me, glad to feel his warm and strong arms around me once again. When I looked up I saw him looking at me, something in his eyes that I had never seen before, love, and it was directed towards me. Then he bent down and kiss me, all his feelings poured into that kiss, it sent shivers down as I kissed him back. As he held me tightly against him I knew it wasn't an illusion. It was all real, he was here for me and he loved me. When we broke the kiss he looked down lovingly at me until we both looked at the jewel. And I said it, I told to jewel to be gone forever. Then I was back in  
my time....

As the memory of seeing my family again and how happy I was filled my mind my eyes suddenly snap open and one of my hands covered my mouth. It was my fault; it was my fault that the well closed. It was my feelings that closed the well, being in the darkness for 3 days all I wanted to do was go home. When I saw my mom, brother, and grandpa crying I leapt out if the well and into my moms arms, as I cried into her arms I was so happy to be home. And when I turned around to thank Inuyasha he was disappearing into the well, I ran over to it and yelled his name....Ever since then the well has been closed....

My hands tightly gripped the wells lip as I looked down. That's when I knew, as I looked down the well I whispered, "It's been three years since I've been in my-- this world… Without Sango or Miroku or Shippo or..... or you. I miss you Inuyasha and I want... I want to be with you." I closed my eyes as Inuyasha's face ran thru my mind. "I want to be with you." I whispered again as a tear ran down my cheek, falling into the well. Suddenly I felt a breeze against my face. Opening my eyes I gasped as I looked down the well, at the bottom wasn't the dirt floor, it was a sky. _"Oh my gosh"_ I thought as I yelled, "mom!!!" My mom walked into the well house. "Kagome? What's wrong?" she questions as she came down the well stairs and gently placed her hands in my shoulders.

As she looked down to where I was looking she gasped too. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the sky, hearing the joyful chirping of birds coming from the other side. "…Mom…" I whispered again. Mom gently turned me around to face her. Looking me in the eye, her soft brown eyes clouded with sadness and understanding as she closed her eyes and smiled, saying, "Go ahead its fine." the tears started to spill as I hugged her tightly. "Thanks mom" she smiled at me and said "I'll miss you..." looking down at the well once again she said, "It's where you belong"

Souta and grandpa walked into the well house, as mom explained I gave them each one last hug and kiss, as I sat on the wells lip I looked at them and smiled sadly, "I love you guys." All three of them had tears in their eyes, but they understood why I was doing this. "We love you too" they said as they waved goodbye. I quickly took a look at the world I grew up in but I knew I would never miss it; I would only miss my family. Looking down at the sky of the feudal era I smiled as I jumped down. As the bluish purple light wrapped around me I knew I made the right decision. I would never see my family again... But I had a family here. Touching the ground I looked up at the sky, smiling I took a deep breath, smelling the clean air of the feudal era, I knew I was home."

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

3 years.... 3 miserable years without her…without Kagome… the other half of my soul; I miss her so much, her smile, her smell, the way she worried over me, her beautiful brown eyes that showed me straight to her soul, hell I even miss her temper. She was so beautiful when she was mad… why am I kidding myself? She was always beautiful. I'm still mad at myself for never telling her my feelings, but I'm glad I at least got to kiss her, I hope I put my feelings into the kiss, her lips were so soft against mine, then she was ripped away from me...

I sat on one of the branches of the Goshinboku. Somewhere I seem to go a lot since Kagome left. When the world just gets too complicated, sighing I relax against the tree watching over the village that I now protected. Looking at the forest around me a soft chuckle escaped my lips this forest was named 'Inuyasha's forest' Why would they name it after a half-demon? I won't ever know. Looking at the small family in the clearing near me I sadly smiled.

Miroku and Sango had their 3rd pup a couple days ago and I can't help but feel jealous. I wished that it was Kagome and it as my pup. Even though Miroku and Sango always invite me to their house I feel weird, sad that I'm missing out on what they had. To think that if I never met Kagome I wouldn't have the friends I have now. I owe so much to Kagome, I owe her my life. As I sit eating with them I think of how much I miss Kagome, even though I have friends Kagome was the first to except me for me.

One of Miroku and Sango's twins crawl on my lap, I looked down and smile; so ok, the twins were fond of me and hey, I treat them just like I did Kagome…well when she saw the better side of me. I adjusted my self so she could get comfortable, as she fell asleep I noticed everyone else except me and Miroku where asleep. Smiling at me Miroku picked up his daughter and laid her gently next to her sister. Nodding at him I silently leave the hut and go to the Goshinboku, watching the well from it as if waiting for her to come back. Closing my eyes her beautiful face appeared in my mind as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, a hot sweat breaking out on my skin. I had another dream about her…sighing a rub a hand across my face. The dream was Kagome living happily with that hobo guy, but that wasn't even the bad part. All I wanted was Kagome to be happy, to smile and to laugh that beautiful laugh of hers. In the dream I had gone to see her, but when she saw him she had a look of disgust on her face. That tore my heart in two. Closing my eyes I ran a shaky hand thru my hair, no matter how hard I tried to go back to sleep I couldn't. I stared at the well for the rest of the night, wishing for her to come to me.

The next morning I hung with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the kids again, their newest pup was on Sango's back sleeping as she washed cloths while Miroku hung them. The twins were once again playing with my ears as they yelled "Slay the doggie!" Shippo just laughed at me as I sent him a glare from over my shoulder. "Sango, tell your kids to be careful" I said as I grunted when one of them pulled on my ear too hard "Girls be careful with the ears." Miroku said as Sango said "Sorry Inuyasha," I sighed as I relaxed and Kagome's face came to my head again, she believe in me so much and loved me more then Kikyo ever did and yet I kept running to Kikyo. But even though it hurt Kagome she always stayed with me; and that I'm thankful for.

I missed those nights were I would push my ego aside and hold her against me as she fell asleep and how I let myself relax around her and trust her with my life. How much I wanted to hold her against me tightly and never let go, but she was gone.... I looked down as I felt tears come to my eyes. I blinked them away I didn't want Miroku and Sango to see them because they pitied me enough and I didn't want anymore. I turned my head to see Shippo looking at me I knew he would smell the salt. He was the closest one to understand me because Kagome was like a mother to him. I nodded at Shippo to show him I was ok. Then a whiff of something went past my nose. Looking up at the sky my  
eyes widened as I smelt it again. Kagome's face passed thru my mind, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling as she said "I'm waiting," I grabbed the twins off of me and gently put them on Shippo, saying, "Go slay the kitsune," as I started to run towards the well I hear Sango and Miroku calling me but I ignored them. I needed to get to her, I needed  
to hold her in my arms again, I need the other piece of my heart with me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
3****rd**** Person**

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs would take him. He didn't know if he mind was playing tricks on him but it smelt _sooo_ real. Finally making it to the well he looked down, gulping he reached his hand down into the well hoping she was there. When he felt a small hand grab his he inwardly smiled. Pulling the person up he gently set her on the well.  
Looking down at him with tears in her eyes she whispered, "Sorry Inuyasha, where you waiting?" Inuyasha gently grabbed her and put her on the ground before pulling her tightly against him, Kagome held on to him just a tightly as she put her head on his chest, happy to hear his heartbeat once again.

As Inuyasha held her tightly to him he placed his nose in her hair, inhaling her beautiful scent. "She's really here!" he thought as he held her tightly. "Idiot where have you been?" he whispered into her hair, "I've been missing you," Kagome said as she relaxed in his grasp, something she had come to miss. "Kagome..." Inuyasha started to say "I love you so much, I died without you." Kagome smiled as she held him tighter. "I missed you too and I love you with all my heart." Looking down at her Inuyasha bent down and caught her lips with his. Oh, how much he missed the feeling of her lips against his, 3 years without he taste of her sweet lips. Breaking the kiss Inuyasha held her tightly to him, Kagome holding on just as tightly.

The couple just enjoyed each other when they heard "Kagome!!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, coming towards them. Their twins were in Miroku's hands and a baby was on Sango's back. "They had kids," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded his head. As the group got closer the two still held on to each other tightly. Happily in Inuyasha's arms once again Kagome smiled at her friends and said, "Hey guys, I'm back!"

**A.N i Hope you liked it!!! so ok, Kagome's feeling were so easier to write then Inuyasha's. but i hope i got the point across of how the two felt about not seeing each other for 3 years. plz review and tell me what you think!!! ^-^ until next time!!!  
**

**Adios!**

**inukag4eva**


End file.
